Little Things
by Polka Tacs
Summary: Little things, yes indeed these are little things. Little snip its of conversations, little bits of stories, and little snags of action. This is what happens when my thoughts are jumbled with ideas and conversations. Lots of characters, mainly Marx and Magolor. Think of it as a series of random one-shots I write purely for amusement. Rated T to be safe. Fore sham... sixth thing up.
1. A Little Bit on Food

**Hurrah, the randomness from within my head has decided to be published! This was made purely for amusement, so enjoy! It'll have a lot of characters in it, and imagine it as a string of one-shots set long after Peach Bay. Also, look at my profile if you want an updates on any stories. On with the stories!**

* * *

It was a cool, nice evening up on the hill tops of Dedede's Castle. Marx and Magolor where standing there, having a conversation with each other. Magolor was eating some cheesepuffs, which sparked the beginning of the conversation.

"I feel like eating." Marx said, gnawing on his hat fluff.

"Don't puffballs always feel like doing that?" Magolor asked, floating beside the jester-hatted purple lump as he sat down.

"Yeah, but when I eat, I gouge out people's eyeballs and eat them." he snarked back.

"Um, alright." Magolor said, stepping back a bit and putting his hand into a bag of cheesepuffs he happened to be holding and eating some.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a carnivore!"

"But you didn't to tell me you eat people's eyes - and enjoy it!" he squeaked back.

"I was kidding! Alright?"

Magolor still hat his fur on end and ears perked back before giving a nervous chuckle. "Heh, yeah, I guess..."

"OH FUDGE, GALACTA KNIGHT IS BEHIND YOU MAGS!"

"PJH, REALLY?!" he spit out some cheesepuffs he was eating from underneath his collar.

"BWAHAHAHA! Dear lord, you're easy to fool!" Marx broke out into laughing. "Ow... shut!" Marx growled as he felt a sharp punch followed by a clank on the floor and licked his lips to feel blood he hadn't bit out of his lips.

"Holy cows, are you alright Marx?! I'm sorry!" Magolor squeaked out as he saw Marx's fang skid across the floor. He felt a bit queasy when he saw the blood - a sight he still wasn't use to despite seeing it time over again and again.

"Yesh, I'm apright. Now I saound weird.. gish, thanksss." Marx hissed out. Magolor was beginning to crack up again.

Using his one good fang, he bit into Magolor's hand. "OW, OW, OH BUTTERED CRUMPETS, OW!" Magolor yelped as he felt the jagged canine enter into his flesh. He waved his floating hand around helplessly, only for Marx to skid off. He rubbed his hand, a bit teary eyed and growled "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Rewenge." Marx gave a weird kitty-toothed smile. He felt another punch come on, only to be halted by the sheering of pain going through Magolor's hand. He shivered, staring at Marx as he just gave that manacle little laughter of his.

"M-M-Marx? You're scaring me now.." Magolor felt himself getting ready to float off the building as Marx cornered him.

"Oh come now dear little Mags, " Marx began in a clear-cut voice, "Why do yaw fear me?" He licked his lips, an unusual habit of his as so was biting them.

"Goodbye! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Magolor yelled as he fell down the castle wall into the water.

Marx overlooked and turned and murmured, "What's gawtten into Magolor lateliee?" With that he shrugged somehow and went off after a splash sounding in the background.


	2. A Tiny Bit of Are You Okay s

The next little thing is what happens when one is on a sugar rush, or kinds somebody on one. In the castle halls, Marx and Magolor were trying to crack the case of the mystifying candy jar.

"Marx, how did you get Meta Knight's jar of sweets?" Magolor asked him as the purple marshmallow tried opening the jar with his fangs. A new fang had sprouted up after Magolor punched out one, and it seemed to be very short and stumpy.

"I dunno. He was sleeping with it, and I managed to sneak it out." he said, grinning. Magolor twitched his ear and looked down the hall to make sure nobody was watching.

"How are even alive again after Kirby "killed" us?" Magolor asked, snatching the jar from Marx as he gave off little hisses.

"Sh, don't question the cutscene! Now give that back!" Marx spurted out.

"Relax. I'm trying to open it.. urk.." Magolor tried twisting the jar with his good hand, as his other one was still wrapped up in bandages. "Gah! I can't open it!" he growled, his brown fur puffing up as his clothing expanded. Marx bit the jar back from him, letting it fall to the ground in an attempt to break it open.

No cracks came when it hit the floor. Magolor attempted to pick it back up, but Marx noticed something. "Look! It has a key hole... But why?" he murmured.

Magolor's ear twitched as it than pointed in the direction of footsteps coming down the hall. He pressed Marx up against the wall, jar in mouth.

"Mags, this is so weird!" Marx growled, trying to push Magolor off of him. "Shut up, someone's coming!" Magolor grunted back, getting off it him but still holding him against the grey wall with his good hand.

Meta Knight, a bit off, stampered down the hall. "Where is his mask?" "I dunno!" the two whispered between them. "OH, 'EY GUYS! GUYS? Is some one here?" the large blue ball called out, scanning the hall with his white eyes. "Marxolor, is that you?"

"What the heck is a Marxolor?" Magolor asked really quietly. "A weird creature that's a mixture between us, I dunno?" Marx replied before getting shoved into the middle of the hall.

"Ohhai Marx! Wanna hear a story?" Meta Knight said, severely out of character. "Uhm n-" "OKAY, GREAT. Hic, lettme begin." he said, giving off a large smile.

"Uhm..." Marx casually went back against the wall with Magolor as Meta Knight sat down, chewing on his cape before yelling out "ONCE UPON A TIME, there was a group of circular, squishy, bright creatures known as puffballs like myself. They were reaaalllyy soft and felt like plushies. Anyways, they were happy, eating and talking and doing whatever puffballs do." Marx and Magolor exchanged awkward looks, as Meta Knight continued.

"I was in this group! SO, there was.. uhmmm... me, and the pink one Marx likes to eat.. erm.. Galactawoowoo, that's it! And Velcro, no Felcro... No, Falsphicorn! No, Faslicro, yeah, that was it. Than Kirby, and Nonsurat, and Dragatons. So, there we were, happy, but than DARKNESS AND DEATH AND BLOOD AND AHHH!" Meta Knight rambled on.

"I think he's drunk or on sweets." Marx muttered to Magolor.

"I'm in agreement. How many drinks do you think?" he replied, seeming to ignore the sweets part thinking that to be a bit over the top.

"Seeing how puffs can take on a lot of drinks before actually getting drunk, I reckon.. Hmm... 20, maybe 30 at least. Either that or he had a lot of sweets." he replied.

Magolor gave him a face that he must be kidding. Marx just shook his head no and murmured, "I'm not kidding. I've seen Falspar take on a lot of drinks before getting this drunk..." he bit his uneven fangs into his lip and flinched when he felt the blood coming down his face.

"AHH! IT'S THE BLOOD! RUN AWAY!" Meta Knight yelled before running head first into a wall like Waddle Dees do and pawwing at the air, trying to get up.

Magolor walked up to him and poked him. He twitched a bit, and Magolor stated to Marx, "Are we in agreement to never mention this again?"

"Yup." Marx nodded, and they than put Meta Knight against the wall and putting the jar of candy in his hands before walking off a bit frightened.


	3. A Little Bit of Pickles and Rage

Today we shall observe the wild Falspar in his natural habitat, the town, trying to open up a pickle jar because he has a craving for them. Now we shall observe him going through the five stages of grief because he cannot open up the stupid pickle jar.

Stage one is denial, which we see here.

"I'm pretty sure I can open this." he growled to himself, sitting with the jar between him. He grunted a lot. It sounded very unpleasant to put it. "Erk.. come on!" He clasped his gloved paws around it, pulling hard. Eventually he took off his mask and tried using his mouth in assistance of opening it.

Marx and Magolor began watching.

Stage two is anger.

Soon the green puff got mad at the pickle jar and yelled at it, calling it vulgar names. "DAMN YOU LIMA BEAN OF A PICKLE!" he growled. Pickles take great offence to being called lima beans, you see. He took the jar and mashed it against the ground. It didn't crack. He began to headbutt it and try to squish it open with his heavy body. Soon he tried cracking it with his short sword, but it only bent it somehow.

"Should we help him?" Magolor whispered to Marx as they looked on. Marx shook his head no, just watching fascinated.

Eventually he entered stage three, or bargaining.

Now, may I ask: what kind of idiot bargains with pickle jar? Falspar, that's who.

"Pickle jar, I know who you're working for... that lid.. I'll pay you double!" he muttered, his mohawk starting to fall a bit into ruffled hair. He was talking to the pickle jar, and said to it in a very loving voice, "I'll be your friend if you open!" The pickles in the jar floated around, seeming to shake their "heads" no.

"Is this normal?" Magolor asked Marx again. Marx bit on his tie, resisting the urge to giggle. "Hehe, I dunnoo!"

Than Falspar got depressed, or entered stage four.

"Why pickle jar, why?" he cried out. He was actually crying, as if begging the pickle jar to give pity on him. But it can't you idiot because it's a pickle jar. He wiped away the tears and sighed, remembering the first time he had tried to open it. He was quiet, leaving the pickle jar behind his back for a moment of quiet.

"Was he crying? I think he needs to go to a hospital.. Marx, should we help him?" Magolor asked him, but his pal was laughing his little heart out by now.

Eventually, Falspar had decided to accept the fact the pickle jar hated him and wouldn't open, or entered stage five of the five stages of grief.

"Oh pickle jar, I get it. Oh well." he muttered, putting his sword away and trying to put his mask on by himself but failing. He tossed the pickle jar away as if it were a piece of trash.

"Oh, that's it.." Magolor muttered, pretending to stomp toward him to try and open up the jar. He took it, and growled as Falspar watched. "Magolor, how you.. I won't ask. Trust me, the damn thing won't open." The cloaked bunny thing ignored him, trying to open it up anyways.

Now we will watch what happens when Meta Knight comes. "OH, FALPCRO, IS THAT YOU? Is that a pickle jar? Ohh pickles, how I love thee!" he snatched the jar from Magolor and then opened it up. Falspar twitched his eye looking in disbelief. "WHAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU." Meta Knight than proceeded to eat the whole thing, giving a derpy smile with his white eyes open.

"Now, Falspicorn, can you give me a piggy back ride back to the castle?"

Falspar looked at the two and said to them, "Did you swear not to mention he was drunk?" He felt the blue puff clambering onto his back before yelled, "ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED!"

Magolor and Marx were quiet, than bursted out laughing as Falspar just sighed and facepalmed.


	4. A Little Snag on Revelations

It was very early in the morning and Marx was awake for some reason. He was bored, so went about the castle to see who was awake. He went into the kitchen for some breakfast first. It'd usually be a waddle dee or something like that, but he felt like being normal and not so creepy for once. "Hmm... Oh, hey hey hey Miss Fluffykins!" he said to a foot tall pink puffball with an attitude when he entered the room. Nope, not Kirby, Galacta Knight.

"Good morning Marx." she replied giving him a look of annoyance from beyond the mask.

"What'cha doing?" Marx asked, jumping up to get a better look at what she was doing.

"Making some coffee."

"How normal." Marx said, his eagerness fading away.

"But it's for Meta Knight." she added on.

"Why does he need coffee?"

"He's nocturnal and stays up all night and all day. Let's say it makes him a bit less... cranky." she shivered at thought of a cranky Mety.

"Oh. Wait.. why is there alcohol and sugar on the counter?" Marx noted it besides the coffee.

"Um.." she ignored him and dumped it all into the coffee. Marx gasped at this! Revelation made!

"Are you the reason he's been acting weird lately? You must be..." he saw her pouring in the alcohol and sugar in to the coffee.

"Fine, you caught me red-handed. Now tell on me or whatever, he's still having this." Galacta Knight sneered back,

"Oh, I'm fine with him acting weird. It's funny!" Marx snickered. Afterwards, he asked her to get him a cereal box he couldn't reach (no arms!) and he tore it open and ate most of the cereal. It was a box of respawning Banana Flakes. "It tastes weird. Like... artificial bananas." he commentated. "That's what it is." Galacta Knight replied.

"Why does food respawn here?" Marx asked her. She shrugged somehow. "Well, I'm off to go give Meta Knight his coffee. Tell me how he acts this time." the pink pompom told him, stepping out of a window and taking off. "WAIT." Marx yelled at her before she left. "WHAT."

"We're sick... GO ON AND GIVE HIM THE COFFEE!" Marx said, a smile lighting up onto his face. She nodded at him and flew off. Marx laughed wildly, and stopped when Magolor floated into the kitchen. "Good morning Marx!" he peeped out happily. "Hey hey hey Magolor! Hehehe.." Mard replied. "Shall we go see what'll happen?" Marx asked him, knowing Magolor overheard them. The rabbit-like alien nodded as they then walked out and watched Meta Knight, now 'Mental Knight' drink the coffee and take over Dream Land on his trusty steed, Falsphicorn. Kirby slept through the whole thing, too.

The end! (For now..)


End file.
